


Go Talk to Him

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know if this qualifies for angel week, but whatabout an angel!reader where she is Adam’s guardian angel and she pulls him from the pit. She hangs around for awhile, and he falls for her + is a bit possessive and flirty, but she’s pretty oblivious (providing much fuel for Sam and Dean teasing Adam). But he eventually succeeds and it ends in steamy sex with virgin!angel!reader in the bath/shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Talk to Him

Warnings: Angel!Reader, virgin!Reader, mention of scars, mention of pain (loss of virginity), smut

Fic:

“Good morning beautiful,” Dean says to you as he walks into the kitchen. You smile at him as he walks past you. Adam’s eyes narrow at Dean as he scoots closer to your side at the table. His hand brushes yours, but you pull your hand away as you turn to face Dean. 

“Good morning Dean,” you respond brightly. Sam walks in and joins you at the table as Dean begins cooking up some breakfast for himself and his brothers. He looks from you to Adam before he begins to speak.

“You two doing anything interesting today?” Sam asks.

“Not especially,” you respond. Dean snickers behind you. You’re not sure what’s so funny.

Adam shoots Dean a look over his shoulder. “Would you maybe want to go grab some breakfast with me?” Adam asks you.

“Why?” you ask, “Dean is cooking breakfast here. Besides, I am an angel, I don’t eat.”

“Oh,” Adam says. Sam and Dean both laugh. Why was this so funny? “What about a movie later?” Adam asks you.

“Aren’t there more important things to do?” you ask, “Research perhaps?” Sam and Dean snicker again. Adam shoots both Sam and Dean angry looks.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Adam says angrily as he stands from the table and walks away. You weren’t sure why he was angry, but it upset you that he felt that way. Ever since you had pulled him from the pit, you’d become fond of him. You’d become his self proclaimed guardian angel.

“Is Adam angry with me?” you ask, afraid that you’d hurt him in some way.

“No,” Sam says, “If anything he’s fed up with Dean and I.”

“Why?” you ask.

“Because we keep making fun of him,” Dean responds from behind you.

“Why would you do that?” you inquire.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Sam asks.

“I’m sorry,” you say, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“He likes you,” Dean says.

“I like him too,” you say brightly.

“No, I mean he like, likes you,” Dean says, “He’s got a crush on you.”

“What is a crush and why does he have one on me?” you ask. Dean laughs, but Sam takes pity on you and answers your question.

“When you have a crush on someone, it means you like them as more than a friend,” Sam says, “Adam is falling in love with you.”

“Oh,” you respond quietly. You’d heard of this particular human emotion, yet you had no clue what it really meant.

“You should go talk to him,” Dean says with a snicker.

“Now?” you ask.

“Yeah, right now,” Dean replies.

“But I thought he was taking a shower,” you say, “Wouldn’t that invade his personal space?”

“He won’t mind,” Sam says with a laugh, adding, “Not this time anyway.”

Without thinking too much about it, you decide to take the boys’ advice. You flap your wings and leave the kitchen. “Can you imagine the look on his face?” you hear Dean say as both of them laugh.

You appear behind Adam in the shower and immediately notice his lack of clothes. You also notice the way the water glistens in the dim light as it rolls down his bare skin. One of his arms is pressed against the wall, his back hunched as his other hand moves in front of him. “Y/N,” he moans.

“Adam?” you ask quietly.

“Y/N,” he moans again, just a little louder.

“Adam?” you ask again, clearing your throat. Adam looks over his shoulder with hazy eyes that widen as soon as they meet your gaze.

“Oh, shit,” he says. His foot slips out from under him as he panics and you reach out to catch him. “Um, thanks,” he says as you help him to stand upright again. Looking down, you notice your clothing is completely soaked. You also notice Adam’s cock, swollen and hard, pressing against his abdomen. His hands fly to cover himself from your gaze. You feel a stirring in your nether regions that you’ve never felt before. Swallowing hard, your eyes flick up to meet his blue ones.

“Adam, what were you doing?” you ask.

“I, um, nothing, I was just showering,” he says, tripping over his words, “What are you doing here?”

“You seemed upset,” you respond, “Sam and Dean said I should come talk to you.”

“Of course they did,” Adam says, quietly adding ‘fucking shit heads,’ under his breath. You decide not to comment.

“Should I leave?” you ask.

“Do you want to?” he asks in response.

“No,” you say. A grin spreads across his face as he takes a step towards you. You take a step backward and your back presses against cold tile. “Sam and Dean say you have a crush on me, is that true?” you ask breathlessly.

Adam chuckles, “You could call it that.” He lifts one of his hands and cups your cheek before leaning in slowly. You’re not sure of the appropriate way to respond so you remain still. Adam leans in closer and gently brushes his lips against yours. You like how warm and soft they feel against your own lips.

Slowly, his lips coax your own apart and his tongue snakes into your mouth. You gasp as his tongue slides against yours. He pulls away quickly and you instantly miss the feeling of his lips against yours.

“Is it ok that we’re doing this?” Adam asks and you nod your head vigorously. You reach up and wrap your fingers in his wet hair and pull him closer to you. His lips crash against yours and he moves to press his body against you. You can feel his hardened length pressing against your stomach and the stirring feeling returns.

Adam’s hands travel down your sides and come to rest on your hips. His thumbs press under the hem of your shirt and he rubs slow circles against your skin. “I want you Y/N,” Adam says.

“What do you mean?” you ask, “I’m right here.”

Adam laughs as his gaze breaks from yours. When he looks back up, he clarifies what he means, “I want to have sex with you. If you’ll have me.”

“Sex?” you ask, “Is that the same as fucking.” Adam’s eyes go wide and you suddenly feel ashamed for being so naive.

“Yeah, um, where did you hear that word?” he asks.

“Dean,” you say quietly. You’d stumbled across something called porn when you were doing research on Dean’s computer. When you asked him what the people on the screen were doing, he had told you they were fucking. Ever since then, you’d wondered if there was someone out there who could make you moan and groan, whimper and squirm, beg and scream like the people in the videos. Maybe Adam was that someone.

Adam rolls his eyes. “Of course Dean would teach an angel a word like that,” Adam says. You smile nervously before you say your next words.

“I want you too Adam,” you whisper. He smiles before pressing his lips to yours once again. His hips rock against yours, causing the stirring sensation within you to intensify. Adam’s hands begin lifting your shirt and you realize that the only way to get it off will force Adam’s lips to break from your own.

Quickly, you remove one hand from Adam’s hair and snap your fingers, causing all of your clothing to disappear. Adam seems shocked at first, but quickly realizes what you’ve done. “Next time, you’re going to have to let me do that for you,” Adam mumbles against your lips. You hum, pleased that he’s already considering a 'next time.’

Adam’s hands slide over your wet skin, caressing every inch of you that he can reach. His lips break from yours, which was upsetting, but you were quickly consoled by the fact that they attached to your neck. Your hands slide through his hair and over his body. Your left hand comes to rest on the handprint on his right shoulder, the mark you’d left on him when you pulled him from Hell.

You’d never really took notice of the mark until now. Perhaps he didn’t want it. Adam stops kissing you and pulls away to look you in the eye. “Is everything alright?” he asks gently. 

“I scarred you,” you whisper. Adam’s hand comes up to cover your smaller one.

“I was already scarred before you ever met me,” Adam says, “Besides, I happen to like this one. It reminds me of you.”

“You like being reminded of me?” you ask.

“You have no idea,” Adam responds before he kisses your lips again. One of his hands reaches down to pull your leg up around his waist, his hard cock pressing against your sex. His other hand twists into your hair and he rests his forearm against the wall beside your head for support. “I don’t have a condom, can you make one appear?” he asks.

“What is its purpose?” you ask, never having heard that word before.

“It’s to make sure you don’t get pregnant,” he responds.

“Oh,” you say nervously, “I can use my grace to prevent pregnancy. Would that be acceptable?” Adam nods his head and you snap your fingers, ensuring that you won’t get pregnant.

“I’m guessing you’ve never done this before?” Adam asks.

“No, I haven’t,” you respond. You can feel a blush rise in your cheeks.

“Hey, that’s ok,” he says before he kisses your cheek, “I kind of like the fact that I get to be your first.”

“Will it hurt?” you ask.

“It might,” he says, “But I’ll be as gentle as possible, I promise.”

“Thank you,” you say as Adam lines himself up with you.

“Of course,” he responds, “Let me know if you want me to stop for any reason, ok?”

“Ok,” you say. Adam presses his lips to yours, distracting you as he pushes into you inch by inch. There’s as slight pain, but Adam’s lips help to keep your mind off it and the pain is quickly buried by pleasure.

“Adam,” you whisper once he’s completely seated inside you. 

“Are you doing ok?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond. Your hips buck away from the wall, encouraging him to move. You pull Adam towards you and leave kisses down his neck and across his shoulder.

Adam kisses the spot where your neck meets your shoulder as he begins thrusting, slow and gentle. You moan as he fills you with each stroke. He kisses down your chest and finds one of your nipples, sucking into his mouth. Your back arches off the wall, pressing you closer to Adam.

“Faster,” you whisper, tugging at his hair. Adam kisses his way back to your lips. His thrusts increase in speed, but become no less gentle.

“Y/N,” Adam groans, you moan his name back to him. Your fingers trail along his scalp and down his back.

There’s a tightening in your stomach that you’ve never felt before. “Adam,” you say loudly as the coil gets tighter.

“It’s ok, I’m right here,” he says, “I’ve got you.” His cock twitches inside you, causing you both to groan. Your walls tighten around him and the knot in your stomach pulls tighter. Adam’s thrusts become sloppy and erratic.

“Adam!” You shout as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clench down around him.

“Y/N,” he groans back to you as he finds his release inside you. Your orgasm helps to draw his out and his does the same the same for you. Slowly, he pulls out of you and places your foot back down on the floor. You feel a little wobbly, but he wraps his arms around you and holds you tight. “Was that ok?” he asks.

“Yes,” you say, quickly adding, “You mentioned something about a next time?” Adam laughs.

“Well someone’s eager aren’t they?” he says. The blush returns to your cheeks. “Let me finish my shower and then I’ll have you again and again, as many times as you want.” He kisses your neck and shoulder before stepping back under the falling water. He pulls you with him and the warm water flows down your body in little streams. You reach up to kiss him, glad that you’d taken the Winchesters’ advice, even if it was meant as a torment for Adam.


End file.
